


Mari's gift

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement Party, M/M, Sisterly Love, posterity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are getting Married. After going to Hasetsu to tell Yuuri's family, Mari takes the couple aside and offers them an engagement present Yuuri did not see coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think. :}

Everybody was here. And they were all happy for him, for them. The last thing Yuuri had expected was an impromptu engagement party after coming back from the finals. Of Course he knew there was going to be a party, he had brought home a medal, even if it was just silver. Still the thought that it got dismissed over them all clamoring over the rings on his and Victor's fingers. He should have known that Mari and Minako had already briefed in his parents about Victor's declaration, but as his mom had not said anything in either of her phone calls, he thought they might have forgotten. 

The look on Victor's face when his mother said that Yuuri had already won gold as he got Victor. And Victor already had gold as he got them. Yuuri thought he never looked more touched. When the Nishigori's also expressed Victor a part of the family, Yuuri for a moment even worried he might start crying again. As beautiful as that man looks when he cries, he wants to keep that image all to himself. 

"Watching your face, when you are looking at him, is breathtaking." Minako slurs it in his ears, holding a bottle of sake in her hand. "The love you have for him. It transcends any lingering part of that childhood crush you may ever have had." She takes a swig from the bottle. "So he'll be in nationals. Don't think I didn't hear what you told the reporters at the banquet. It will be tough for him." She smiles broadly at Yuuri, before actually planting a kiss on his cheek. "You are the closest thing to a child I ever had, I am so proud of you."

He stares at her wonder of to get more sake, rubbing the spot she kissed, with a look of mild bewilderment on his face. When he looks back at Victor, he can see him looking a bit puzzled, but smiling back at him when Yuuri smiles at him. He excuses himself from the triplets and goes over to Yuuri.

"I could not hear what she said but you looked both shocked as amazed right now." Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri, pulling him ever so close so he can whisper in his ear. "  
it is a look that suits you well, but I want to be the one to give it too you" Yuuri smiles at him.  
"She said I was the closest to a child she ever had. She was always a guiding light in my life, so I can't help but feel honored." Victor looks at him for a moment, then turns a bit to look at Minako. "She was as honored to have found you, as you are to have found her."

There was a loud shouting when Yuuri's father, clearly intoxicated, climbs one of the table and gives up a very heartfelt speech about getting a second son. Even if this union means that there hopes of getting grandchildren to continue the family line are now duly over. The fact that his son found the one for him. "Omedetou gozaimasu KANPAI!" A cheer quickly followed by everybody in the room.

Victor looks at Yuuri for a moment and Yuuri to shocked to realize what his union to Victor would mean, is not in a state to quickly translate. With a new rounds of congratulations to accept and drinks to decline, it is a full 30 minutes later that Victor pulls him out of the room and towards the onsen. There away from the crowd Yuuri can feel his mind go over his father's speech again. The cold trickles of an attack go up his spine. Victor was right he was being selfish, but he was going to hurt somebody either way. Was his love for Victor strong enough to...

"Yuchan, can we talk?" Mari's voice cuts in to his thoughts. She looks at him a bit concerned. "I thought you would take that information a bit hard. Had not thought about that yet, huh?" Yuuri can only look at her and shakes his head. "I'm not shocked and in all honesty they were already expecting it. You only ever really showed any interest in Victor. So dad only said something he has known in his heart for a long time. Were you really so oblivious that you never knew that you would never be with a woman?" The look on Yuuri's face tells Mari all she needed to know. "You truly never thought about it." 

Victor, feeling a bit left out from all the unfamiliar Japanese, decides to cut in. 

"Mari, what was it about Toshiya-san's speech that trew yuuri off? I could not understand much as it was all in Japanese, but it sounded like a nice speech. Not something that would make Yuuri react like this." Yuuri starts looking at his sister, wordlessly begging her not to tell him. She declines and gives Victor a very accurate translation.

"Ah," Victor looks at Yuuri, "I had not thought about having children. There is not much about my family bloodline I wanted to bring into the world. But I can understand the sentiment now that I have Yuuri here with me." Victor smiles at him. "Hiroko-san has shown me enough baby photo's to make me wonder how a miniature Yuuri would be in our future." These words flush Yuuri's face the reddest they have been for a long time. Mari nods.

"I figured that, so I was planning to offer this gift an other time. When you had time to get more settled and to set all of your plans. But I think my brother need sit now." She looks at Yuuri with a big smile. "There is a story here, but it is for later. Uhm..." She looks at Victor for a moment. "I can say it better in Japanese. You will understand." Victor nods.

"Yuuri, I had made this an option for myself the day I first realized it was Victor that plagued your mind. Off course I always thought you would end up with somebody else than Victor himself, but I knew in my heart that it would be a guy. So here is my offer, my gift. If you and Victor are ready, ready for the challenge, ready for the commitment, ready to continue the posterity of the Katsuki name, I will help to make it of the Katsuki bloodline, whichever way you need me to." 

When the words and their meaning register with Yuuri, he, to Victor's great surprise, starts to cry. Victor looks at Mari, but she has a solemn look on her face. As solemn as her words had just sounded. He looks back at Yuuri and realizes he is smiling at his sister through his tears. Then he looks at Victor.

"Mari just offered to help us get a baby, with my families bloodline, when we are ready for it." Victor looks at Mari, who nods at him. He pulls Yuuri very close to him, but can't help but cry as well. After hugging Yuuri some more he turns to look at Mari once more. "Spasiba"


End file.
